Easton Student Case File
by Poisoned Black Rose
Summary: WARNING: Contents in this case file are strictly exclusive and confidential, most especially the dirt and scandal each student in the prestigious Easton Academy holds.


**DISCLAIMER:**

Private series are created by the wonderful Kate Brian. Noelle, Reed, and other fictional characters mentioned here are therefore her property. If Kate and her fellow associates would want this to be removed, I would be glad to do so. I make no money out of this.

* * *

**WARNING:**

Below are the (confidential) case files of each student, general and pertinent info included. These have been gathered stealthily and through meticuluous methods. Special courtesy to Wikipedia and the official Private website for undergoing intensive research in order to dig up the dirt in each student.

* * *

**--**

**Easton Student Case File **

**--**

**Student #001**

**Name: Reed Brennan  
****Info: **This Collected, curious, brown-haired, blue-eyed scholarship student hails from suburban Pennsylvania and a less-than-happy home life, making her overly ambitious and docile when presented with exciting opportunities. Though gifted both academically and athletically, her first major aspiration at Easton is to get into Billings House, which holds the allure of great social privileges and respect. She manages to get the attention of the Billings Girls, and a series of initiations to test her credibility follows. But don't let her humble background fool you. She'll do whatever it takes to escape her past — even if it means breaking all the rules.  
**Scandal: **Romantically linked to Easton's most notorious hottie, Thomas Pearson.

--

**Student #002**

**Name**: **Noelle Lange  
****Info: **Noelle is a brown-haired, dark-eyed young woman who initially serves as 'leader' of the girls in Billings House, holding the power to make or break your social career at Easton. If you're in with her, you're golden, but piss her off, and it may be the last thing you ever do. Fiercely loyal to her friends, she is the implied counterpart of Reed, being similarly skilled in lacrosse and soccer, and apparently coming from a shaken family of her own. However, her privileged upbringing tends to make her blunt and sometimes insensitive, as she enjoys intimidating other students as well as the Easton staff. According to some classmates, she can't _live_ without drama in her life.  
**Scandal:** Mysterious scar above her hipbone.

--

**Student #003**

**Name:** **Ariana Osgood  
****Info:** The muse of Billings, Ariana is the most quiet in the group, possessing blue eyes, ethereal white-blond hair, and a penetrating stare. She hails from Atlanta, Georgia, and has the slightest of the southern accents, making her voice seem like it's an afterthought. Known for always having her nose in a book, there's something motherly (and eerie) about this literature-loving Billings Girl. But don't be fooled by her romantic side — every Billings Girl has a dangerous secret. Beneath her exterior, she is eventually revealed to have darker issues than her other housemates and some curiosity as to her involvement in planning the second Legacy party.  
**Scandal:** Not all those A's in English come from hitting the books/was romantically involved with Thomas Pearson before her senior year.

--

**Student #004**

**Name: Taylor Bell  
****Info: **A brainy, sensitive member of the group who possesses curly dirty-blond hair and blue eyes, this Billings House brainiac is a kinder, gentler breed of alpha-girl. She feels guilty when Easton outsiders are made to suffer at the hands of the Billings House elite. Taylor has a sweeter and more innocent nature than that of her three friends, as she is often visibly sensitive to others' feelings. But remember, even the nicest girls have a naughty side.  
**Scandal: **She aces every test known in history . . . except the one her Billings housemates set for her.

--

**Student #005**

**Name: ****Kiran Hayes  
****Info: **The most beautiful girl in Billings with her green eyes and dark-brown hair, it's no surprise she's a model. Kiran has an extremely good sense in fashion, and is capable of turning people into superstar look-alikes. But don't let her perfect face and body envy you. Beneath the surface, Kiran is troubled by alcoholism, which can lead to repercussions for herself and the others and has a weakness for nerdy Dreck Hall boys. She is also known to be shallow and 'bratty' to others.  
**Scandal: **Despite her goddess-like physique, she has her chin 'surgically-enhanced'.

--

**Student #006**

**Name: ****Natasha Crenshaw  
****Info: **Easton boys admire Natasha for her model-like bod, but she only has eyes for her friend, Leanne. Straightforward, caring, and sensitive to feelings of others, she is no stranger to the dark side of life as a Billings Girl, as she has enjoyed its perks and felt the pain.  
**Scandal: **Not above blackmailing a friend to save herself.

--

**Student #007**

**Name: ****Constance Talbot  
****Info: **The loquacious, informative, nice girl who seems destined to finish last, Constance is a girl possessing emerald-green eyes, curly red hair and freckles. She has dreamed of becoming a Billings Girl since Freshmen year. She may be endlessly naïve and perky, but she knows what she wants. The question is, does she have what it takes to get it?  
**Scandal: **Lusts after family friend Walt Whittaker.

--

**Student #008**

**Name: ****Thomas Pearson (**_**deceased**_**)  
****Info: **Thomas was a good-looking, mysterious senior with anger management and alcoholism issues, who hailed from a wealthy yet dysfunctional family. A bad boy with the heart of gold, he was known as one of the most popular guys ever to grace the halls of Easton. He carried a sense of recklessness and danger, which automatically attracted Reed and several other girls at Easton. Was also notoriously known as Easton's drug dealer, his brutal death instantly makes him an Easton legend.  
**Scandal: **Was romantically-linked to Ariana Osgood before Reed entered Easton.

--

**Student #009**

**Name**: **Josh Hollis  
****Info: **Looks quite angelic with his blond curls and green eyes, but his sketchy past indicates that he's anything but. Generally loyal, friendly, and caring, everyone knows he's got his eye on Reed, but no sooner does he show a new affection towards Ivy Slade.  
**Scandal: **Guilty until proven innocent.

--

**Student #010**

**Name: ****Cheyenne Martin (**_**deceased**_**)  
****Info: **Cheyenne was a power-hungry, controlling girl whose ambition is more aggressive than Reed's. She intended to rule over Billings House and everyone who resides within its walls. Her passion for Easton and Billings tradition eventually turned into a problem when her mysterious suicide – which was eventually ruled as _death — _gave way towards a new mystery Easton has to solve.  
**Scandal: **Most notorious social climber in Billings House history.

--

**Student #011**

**Name: Ivy Slade  
****Info: **This black-haired beauty took a mysterious leave of absence for her junior year. She's back at Easton, and harbors a widespread vendetta against all things associated with Billings House. She is driven in part by a personal, family-related grudge. Unlike Cheyenne, whose antagonism was more open and aggressive, Ivy employs quiet, calculating tactics. She employs a psychological attack on Reed as she plants unsettling artifacts in her room, thwarts an attempt to preserve Billings, and dates Josh Hollis after he and Reed have broken up.  
**Scandal: **The only girl in history to turn down an invite to the exclusive Billings.

--

**Student #012**

**Name: ****Sabine DuLac  
****Info: **This island girl left the French Caribbean (specifically from Martinique) to attend Easton for her junior year. Like most of the Billings Girls, Sabine possesses physical beauty worthy of an international model. She becomes fast friends with Reed and becomes her friendly, caring, and supportive roommate who is always there for her, but she's not so easily accepted by the other Billings Girls.  
**Scandal: **Not afraid – and won't ever hesitate – to go head-to-head with the influential Noelle.

--

**Student #013**

**Name: Dash McCafferty  
****Info: **Described as having Abercrombie & Fitch good-looks, Dash is Easton's golden boy. He is Yale-bound and strictly bounded to his female counterpart, Noelle. He may seem perfect, but he's not opposed to late night breaking-and-entering every now and then. Dash may be loyal and sociable, but don't expect the same thing when he's not around Noelle.  
**Scandal: **His flirtatious affair with Reed confirms that Noelle's not the only girl he's ever loved.

--

**Student #014**

**Name**: **Trey Prescott  
****Info: **Josh's roommate comes off as squeaky clean, appearing transparent with no visible skeletons in his closet, but no Ketlar boy is without dangerous and dark secrets hidden underneath that deceiving exterior.  
**Scandal: **Dated Cheyenne Martin, but that doesn't necessarily mean his flame for her expired when their short-lived relationship did.

--

**Student #015**

**Name: ****Tiffany Goulborne  
****Info: **This stunning beauty is a rare breed of Billings Girl. Often humble and agreeable, she prefers spending her time behind the camera instead of preening in front of it. Hailed as the 'school paparazzi', nothing intriguing will ever escape her all-observant eye. They say a photo captures the real you, so the question is: Is she truly humble at heart, or is there more than what meets the eye of her camera?  
**Scandal: **Despite her modest claims, her father is a famous and hit fashion and celebrity photographer.

--

**Student #016**

**Name: Melissa "Missy" Thurber  
****Info: **With big nostrils that are rivaled only by her hugely pestiferous personality, this Billings newbie is firmly pro-Billings tradition, leading only to another irrefutable fact: she's anti-Reed. The fastest gossip-monger in Easton, no scandal will never be safe when she gets her dibs on it.  
**Scandal: **Her parents are strictly against her coming to the Legacy party not until she's reach her sweet sixteen.

--

**Student #017**

**Name: Lorna Gross  
****Info: **More known as Missy's weak-willed sidekick who mirrors everything that she does, this girl would do anything to suck it up on her, but there's more to this mousy brunette than meets the eye. Though subtly making fun of Missy through her witty jokes shows that she has a backbone of herself to spare, this cowering Missy clone has more fireballs to release when she finally snaps from Missy's annoying demands and finally stands up for her beliefs.  
**Scandal: **Her nose and frizzy hair improved dramatically after a summer trip to Europe, signifying that she's slowly detaching herself away from Missy's side.

--

**Student #018**

**Name: Astrid Chou  
****Info: **This British transplant relocated into Easton for her senior year. Though friendly, supportive and affable, she was an old bud of Cheyenne, so why's Cheyenne blackballed her away from Billings when she was an old friend?  
**Scandal: **Claimed that she was expelled out of her last school year for smoking, a shallow reason that suspects there is a far greater excuse of her being expelled from her previous school other than the one aforementioned.

--

**Student #019**

**Name: Gage Coolidge  
****Info: **Easton's handsomest and resident perv and slime ball, Gage is all about having fun. Shallow, uncaring, and playful, he is known to hook up some fun but doesn't give a dang to whoever gets emotionally hurt in the process. He is also notoriously famous about his 'sexcapades' with Ivy all over the campus.  
**Scandal: **Romantically-linked to Ivy Slade.

--

**Student #029 and #030**

**Name: London Simmons and Vienna Clark  
****Info: **Most referred to as 'The Twin Cities', London and Vienna bring new meaning to the term bosom buddies. Joined practically at the hip from shopping to sleeping, these BFFs are always up for a good time, and aren't above using their ample assets to get their way. Shallow and impractical, these soul mates redefine 'being single'.  
**Scandal: **Their rough schemes often go up in flames when unattended.

--

**Student #031**

**Name: Portia Ahronian  
****Info: **This Billings Girl has an unhealthy obsession for gold necklaces and acronyms. A true BFFN (best friend for now), she's a great person to have on your side with her supportive and loyal, always-there attitude, but her alliances shift faster than you can say 'Credit or Debit'.  
**Scandal: **Daddy's outrageous millions weren't earned the hard way everyone thought it would be.

--

**Student #032**

**Name: Amberly Carmichael  
****Info: **Attractive daughter of coffee magnate, this blond freshman is all about a matching outfit. A family friend of Noelle's, she'll do whatever it takes to use her connection to get her favorite accessory: A gold Billings Girl necklace.  
**Scandal: **Her eyes are dangerously aimed at the most coveted dorm in Easton – the exclusive Billings House.

--

**Student #033**

**Name: Kiki Rosen  
****Info: **This pink-haired genius is never without her trusty iPod and earbuds. She may seem flaky, reticent, and a bit aloof about everything that goes on around her, but nothing's wiser than keeping your eyes on the silent-and-smart ones.  
**Scandal: **Was the top student in her class . . . until scholarship girl Reed came along to snatch her crown away from her.

--

**Student #034**

**Name: ****Rose Sakowitz  
****Info: **Grounded, sensitive to the feelings of others and sweet, this red-haired tennis goddess was BFF with Cheyenne, so why was she so chummy with Cheyenne's number one enemy: Reed? She can come out as friendly and caring, but her fickleness at friendship proves that nothing is just too good to be true.  
**Scandal: **She may seem like she has OCD, but deep down that put-together exterior masks her being a secret slob.

--

**Student #035**

**Name: Shelby Wordsworth  
****Info: **Longtime roomies with Portia, this silent and wise girl is overly addicted to her iPhone. She may seem mature beyond her years, but that doesn't keep her from partying hard with her fellow Billings Girls. Taciturn yet has strong moral beliefs; Shelby is one rare breed that you can run to when you have problems along the way. But don't be fooled by such appearances – like they say, the nicest girls are the ones who hides the naughtiest secrets you can ever imagine.  
**Scandal: **You can be at her best side – only if you're not a Noelle worshipper, that is.

--

* * *

Yes, disregard all grammatical errors found. :)

* * *


End file.
